Take Me As I Am
by Dusk2Dawn217
Summary: Set during...yes, those 3 years. Just a dream I had that I wanted to share with you guys. Vegeta is so scared about this new and different feeling he has towards Bulma. No forget that... he is TERRIFIED, and has no clue what to do. "Maybe this earthling is trying to cast a spell on me and is making me feel this way. Maybe humans aren't as weak as I thought."


Summary: Hello! Dusk2Dawn217 here! This story is set during those 3 years. (Yeah original setting i know) but here's a dream i had and wanted to show to you guys. Vegeta is a little OOC but hey we cant all be perfect. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z or the characters. Just my dreams. lol PLease enjoy and Read and Review.

Take Me As I Am

"Woman!"

Bulma sighed. Just another day at Capsule Corp with her splitting headache of a house guest, yelling for only god-knows-what this time. Maybe it was because his breakfast wasn't the exact temperature he wanted. Maybe it was because she had forgotten to feed her father's cats so they wouldn't be running up to the prince meowing for attention. But, the most common AND probably most likely reason was because his precious Gravity Room was broken… yet again during one of his 'strenuous' training sessions.

"Yeah?" she called. …No answer. "Yeah?" She called a little louder but was met with silence once again. Bulma stood up from her desk and walked out of her lab.

"What is it, oh high and mighty one?" she mocked loudly as she turned a corner immediately running into her house guest. She looked up (slightly) and noticed who the brick wall was that she ran into.

"If you're finished attempting to insult me?" Vegeta asked coldly. His dark eyes were staring down at her (slightly). "I'm supposed to inform you that you're parents are leaving." He then walked passed Bulma and proceeded toward his bedroom. Bulma blinked and turned to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait hold up." She said as she hurried in front of the prince, stopping him in his tracks. "Did they tell you where they were going?"

Vegeta looked at her. "No. They only said they were leaving for some meeting, and they would be back in about three days. Now leave me alone." He said as he brushed her off and headed once again toward his room.

'Alone with him for three days?' Bulma thought to herself, 'I don't know if my vocal cords will still be in tact with all our yelling.' She sighed. "This is going to be a long three days."

(The next day.)

"NO Mom! Are you crazy?" Bulma yelled in the phone. Obviously upset.

"But honey, it would only be once. And he's just so nice." Bunny replied in her normal, calm, sweet voice.

"Nice?" Bulma was stunned. "Mom, are we talking about the same Vegeta here?"

"Bulma dear, you just need to give him a chance. He doesn't have many friends and it would be nice for him to have someone to talk to and trust." Her mother replied sweetly. "And besides, he's not too bad on the eyes either." Bunny giggled.

"MOM!" Bulma yelled blushing slightly as the thought once again entered her mind. 'Vegeta? Attractive….well I guess a little. He does have those dark eyes and those really big arms…and his smirk! Oh gosh I would lose every argument to see that sexy smirk, oh my lord what am I saying? NO!' she snapped back to reality.

"Mom I just don't think he would even want to."

"Well just give it a chance.' Bunny pleaded. "I have to go now we are boarding the plane. Have fun and don't forget to fill me in on all the juicy details dear! Bye!" Bunny said as she smiled and hung up the phone.

"MOM! STOP! THAT'S WEIRD!" Bulma yelled to an empty line. She sighed. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to at least ask." She then headed towards the sayian's room. 'What will I even say to him?' Bulma thought. "Hey Vegeta, wanna hang out? My mom thinks it's a great idea and I don't!" 'No that's not right.' She thought again. "Hey Vegeta, I'm bored and don't have any one else to talk to so you're my only source of entertainment. Let's watch a movie." 'Nope that wouldn't work' As she was going through pointless and rejected questions in her head she didn't realize that she had just knocked on the prince's door. In mid-thought Vegeta opened the door. Bulma stood there staring, wondering to herself, 'When did I knock on his door?' Vegeta looked at Bulma's frozen face before him. He sighed.

"What do you want earth woman?" Bulma snapped out of it.

"Oh! Hi. Vegeta, I was…um..just...thinking that. Well since we are both here. Um… my mom thought it would be a good idea to…um" She stammered.

"No." Vegeta said coldly and shut the door.

"Oh come on Vegeta! You don't even know what I was gonna ask!" Bulma yelled through the now closed door. Not a sound. "Fine! Don't watch a movie with me!" Silence on the other side of the room. Bulma started to slowly back away from the door. "I'll just go watch the movie and be by myself…..all alone…..nobody with me…all by my lonesome." She said 'sadly'. Still no answer. "I mean I'm sure you have plenty more important stuff to do than to watch a movie with me." She said lightly. Still silence. She sighed in defeat, "I'll order pizza…."

There was a small pause before she heard rustling and then the door unlock and open as Vegeta stepped out and asked.

"What is this movie?"

(That night during the movie.)

Bulma and Vegeta had started the movie on opposite sides of the couch, but as the movie went on, they had unknowingly inched closer and closer to each other until they were now only about two inches apart. It was storming outside which was adding a lot to the scary movie they were watching, when suddenly, with one crash of lighting, the power shut off.

"AHHHHH!" Bulma screamed, latching onto Vegeta and holding on for dear life.

Vegeta looked down at Bulma and held her closer. Realizing what he was doing, he immediately pushed Bulma off of him.

"Get off of me!" he said, "It's just the lighting you pathetic weakling."

Bulma pulled herself back up after being pushed down by said prince. "You jerk! I was scared! You didn't have to push me!" she now sat criss-cross facing Vegeta on the couch. "I can't see anything, it's so dark."

Vegeta snorted. "Hmph. Well I'm going to bed. Unlike you I have important things to do and shouldn't be spending my time watching stupid, silly, pointless movies with you." He stood up and attempted to find the stairs in the dark.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma called getting his attention and making him turn around. "One, we can't see anything right now so it's pointless to try and go upstairs. Two, its storming and the safest place to be is down here anyway. And three-", she paused. "I'm…. well…"

Vegeta chuckled. "You're scared." He said crossing his arms as he returned to the couch.

"Well…" Bulma blushed. "I am a _little_ scared." She inched closer to him on the couch. "So, will you stay down here with me? Just till the storm passes, then you can leave."

Vegeta thought it over. 'What harm could it do? A little longer with her couldn't be that bad. And it's just till the storm stops.' "Alright, I'll stay."

Bulma was overjoyed. "Oh, thank you Vegeta!" She said hugging him quickly. "I'll find a flash light and light some candles so it won't be so dark." She jumped of the couch and tried to find her flashlight. Vegeta sat there stunned.

'What was that?' he thought. 'When she touched me… I've never…I've never...felt like that before…' Vegeta started to get nervous. Was this earth woman casting some sort of spell on him? Making him feel…different towards her?

'Maybe these earthlings aren't as weak as I thought.' Vegeta was confused. 'Or maybe…I actually have fee- No! What am I saying? This cant be that feeling Kakarot had mentioned…' he was starting to get scared, and it was showing.

Bulma finally got back into the room after finding her flash light and lighting some candles. 'There. That's better.' She thought. 'Now I can finally see everything. The floor, the coffee table, the couch, and Vegeta…' as she looked at him though, she noticed some things that triggered her to think something was wrong. 'Why is he sitting like that?' she thought to herself. His posture had completely changed from what she was used to. He wasn't in his usual up-right and proper position. He was slightly hunched over (which she knew he never did because, he thought it as a sign of weakness), and he was gripping one side of his black sweatpants tightly. But, the most recognizable difference was that his deep black eyes that were once filled with terror were now replaced with dark eyes filled with… worry? Was the mighty Vegeta actually worried about something? Bulma thought to herself as she looked the cold prince up and down, 'He looks like he's…scared '

"Vegeta, is something wrong?" Bulma asked as she too was now starting to get worried.

Vegeta had jumped slightly as she said his name, knocking him out of his deep thought. He hoped she didn't notice.

"Why would you ask such a foolish question?" he asked trying to regain his harshness. "I'm just absolutely splendid. Thank you for asking, stupid earth woman."

Bulma could see that he didn't mean a single thing he just said. She could tell something was bothering him just by his posture.

"Well you don't have to be so rude you know!" Bulma replied back. "I'm just trying to be nice and have a good time."

"Good time?" Vegeta yelled. "I'm bored out of my mind. There's nothing to do with this stupid storm going on. I mean, how much of a good time can one have when the only two options they have is to talk to you, or stare at the wall? Wait a second. That's a great idea. I'll just stare at the wall!"

Bulma looked on in awe as he ranted. "Touchy…" She replied when he had finished. "Well _I've_ been having a good time so far." She got closer to him on the couch. "Hey! I have an idea! Let's play a game!" She exclaimed, pulling him off the couch and onto the middle of the floor.

"I don't want to play one of your silly earth games." Vegeta grunted as he landed on all fours right in front of Bulma.

"Aw, come on Vegeta! Just one, and by the time we are done the storm will be over, you can go upstairs, and we will go to bed." Bulma pleaded. "Please? It will pass the time you know."

Vegeta looked at her pleading puppy dog eyes and sighed to himself 'Why can I never say no to her?' "How do you play?" he asked in defeat.

Bulma let out a slight squeak of excitement. "Awesome! OK. This is how we play." She said as she brushed her aqua hair behind her ear. "We sit criss-cross on the floor." she said as she demonstrated and waited for him to do the same. "We take each other's hands" she did this herself, knowing he wouldn't do it. She took his hand and noticed that he shivered slightly as she did so. "Then we look in each other's eyes and describe the other person. But not just the outside, you have to say what you see inside too." She said as she scooted closer to where their knees were now touching. "Then the one who discovers the most about the other person wins! My mother used to play this with her 1st grade class that she taught."

"This sounds stupid." Vegeta said as he tried to gently remove his hands from Bulma's grasp.

"No please Vegeta! Just one game with me! Please? I'll never ask again." She pleaded once more as she tightened her grip slightly on his hands. "Besides, what have you got better to do since the power is off and you can't use the gravity room?"

Vegeta studied her pleading face again, and once again sighed in defeat.

"Yay! You go first!" Bulma exclaimed jumping slightly from excitement. "Ok, what do you see in me?"

Vegeta looked in her eyes and huffed in annoyance. "You're wearing….a pink shirt… I _hate_ pink." Bulma chuckled knowing exactly what he was meaning by that. "You have blue hair, which is weird might I add…..and…..you have blue eyes… but….." his face changed. He was really studying her face. "…they aren't the same color as your hair….they're like the color of the sky. And sometimes….sometimes when you're happy, they have a…. faint sparkle in them." Bulma was stunned….

"This…This game is stupid!" Vegeta exclaimed as he realized what he just said and tried to once again get up and leave.

"No no no no, you're doing great." Bulma replied. "Please keep going, when have you seen this 'sparkle'"

Vegeta looked at her straight in the eyes and said quietly "Well I can tell you I've never seen it when you're weak mate was around." Everything got quiet, till Vegeta started again "You are never happy around him….but right when he leaves….and you talk to your mother or father…or even Kakarot's harpy…..you become happy again….and….and I see it..." Bulma was speechless. She just stared at him in disbelief. A few minutes went by as they were both silent.

"Well," Bulma started as she was now getting nervous and pushed her hair behind her ear again. "What do you see on the inside?"

Vegeta studied her once more, looking deep in her eyes, and sighed again.

"I see someone who's… arrogant… annoying…loud…" Bulma chuckled before he stared once more. "But…smart….independent… and… intelligent… you surround yourself with people to protect you… but you don't need protection…" Vegeta was taking a huge breath and it letting out between every other word. "But then again you do need protection…because….I also see someone who's been…mislead…someone who's been broken…. Someone who's…been left…." Bulma had tears building in her eyes now.

"You mean Yamcha…" She said tearfully.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Yes…"

Bulma held back her tears and started. "Ok… that's going to be hard to beat" she half-chuckled. "But I've always liked a challenge so, here it goes." She looked in his eyes.

"Ok. You are wearing a blue hoodie and black sweatpants."

"Well Thanks I didn't know." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I. Am. Not. Finished." Bulma replied slightly annoyed, as she started once again.

She looked in his eyes and was then hooked. She couldn't stop looking at them. She was mesmerized. "You have… jet black hair… and eyes to match it. Your eyes are…..are like an abyss." She smiled. "I seriously….I look in them and feel like I could get lost in a million different emotions and memories that are racing through them" She paused. "I look in them…. and I see….someone that's…..strong….stubborn….arrogant…loud..." They both chuckled. "I see… someone who's….proud….fearless…" She got closer. "Someone who's been….….hurt…" Vegeta started to get scared again. "….Someone who's been….misunderstood…" Bulma got even closer, as he got more nervous and terrified. "But someone who can be….happy…..good…..some one who can help…someone who can…feel" Vegeta's heartbeat stirred rigorously. "Someone who can…._love…_" She placed her lips to his.

They stayed the few mere moments before Vegeta pulled away shaking his head 'no'. Bulma had never seen him like this. I mean, grant it, she never kissed him before either, but…he was actually scared. No…he was…. terrified.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered as soon as the prince pulled away, and started acting strange. "Vegeta its ok…" She cupped his face with her hands. He looked at her. Speechless. He couldn't say a word. He just looked at her….terrified…he didn't know what to do.

"Vegeta?..." She whispered again. "…have you ever kissed a girl?..." He parted his lips to say something but just looked down as he tried to slow his breathing. Bulma let out a small gasp. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry….I didn't know….. I'm just….I'm so sorry…" she started to lower her hands from his face and looked down to the floor. "If I had known…I never would have-." She was cut off as Vegeta lifted her head with his hand under her chin, cupping her cheek and placed their lips back together. Vegeta pulled away and looked directly into Bulma's eyes.

"Don't tell Kakarot." He whispered as he placed his lips to hers once more.


End file.
